


Fandom Limericks

by pqlaertes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Deep Space 9, Profiler, Tenth Kingdom, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Crack, Humor, Limerick, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pqlaertes/pseuds/pqlaertes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Limericks &c for various fandoms.</p><p>(could be viewed as vaguely RPF if you tilt your head, snort some crack, and lobotomize yourself)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fandom Limericks

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

Often thwarted, Giles always intends  
to enjoy each day, ere it ends.  
This much is in his power:  
"A very nice shower,  
with a lot of very nice friends." [](http://lonejack.simplenet.com/ashwavs/rhswav.htm)

After staving off vampire attacks  
and spending all day in the stacks,  
Giles rests from the race  
by cleaning his place  
in fishnets and silver sling-backs. [](http://lonejack.simplenet.com/ashwavs/rhswav.htm)

Crossover slash, as we've said  
puts the loveliest couples in bed  
Oliver, Giles,  
Frank, and Adam (all smiles).  
 _That's_ the beauty of Anthony Head. [](http://www.webring.org/cgi-bin/webring?ring=giles;list)

**DS9**

Odo the constable hates  
public transgressions and visible dates.  
But things that make Kira moan  
when he gets her alone  
are illegal in forty-nine states.

 

|  **Profiler**

Jack-of-All-Trades likes to play.  
His blue-filtered scenes make my day.  
Face hidden by edits,  
he's not in the credits,  
but I know him from _Breaking Away._[](http://beckymarie.simplenet.com/dc/)

 

**Xena**

Ares the warrior god  
has a truly magnificent cod --  
peace isn't his thing,  
in leather, he's king,  
but his sideburns are, honestly, odd.

Callisto the psychopath blond  
of Xena seems awfully fond.  
She giggles and flirts  
though it usually hurts  
when these leather-clad babes start to bond.

A psychopath shopclerk called Ash  
needed a soft place to crash;  
when he met up with Brisco  
at Autolycus' disco . . .  
That's the beauty of crossover slash. [](http://www.bruce-campbell.com/)

   
  
---|---  
  
 

**10th Kingdom**

Wolfies aren't a saintly breed.  
I like 'em.  
They satisfy my carnal need.  
I like 'em.  
I like their howls.  
I like their growls.  
I like 'em wearing only towels,  
after washing off the blood of fowls.  
I like 'em.


End file.
